Hinata's Pregnancy
by PicturedInAMind
Summary: A bit of Naruhina. Please like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Reveal

Hey guys. A bit of NaruHina. Please read this chapter. This will probably not be that good as it is my first fanfic. Please like!

Hinata had just gotten back from a mission. Her stomach grumbled. "God…. how did this happen.." she thinks to herself. She needed to go see Naruto. She ran through the village, panting much more than usual, even if she wasn't the most physically adept person. She had to tell Naruto. She had found out about a month ago, as she was a medic ninja, one day she felt a second chakra while healing herself, and to confirm it, the minute she got home she took a test. The result was positive. Hinata was pregnant. She had already figured out who the father was. About 2 missions ago, she and Naruto had had a "moment" and this had resulted in the baby inside Hinata.

Then, as she ran down the alley to the Uzumaki compound, she saw him. Standing there, was the left ninja Naruto Uzumaki. "Oh Naruto! Thank god you're here!" said Hinata. "Hinata? What is it?" said Naruto. "Brat, I sense a second chakra as well!" said Kurama inside Naruto's head. "Naruto….. Im pregnant." said Hinata. "Hinata, that's great!" said Naruto. He and Hinata had been dating for a year now, and he had intended to propose to Hinata the next week, so this had been no shock to him. "Wait.. you aren't angry?" said Hinata. "Why are you so surprised I'm fine with it Hinata-Chan?" said Naruto. Hinata started to cry "I…It….It's just that I thought you would be angry because this is so sudden!" sobbed Hinata. "Hinata, don't cry. Its alright. Plus let me tell you that it wasn't that surprising compared to what I'm about to say." "And what is that?" said Hinata. "Hinata Hyuuga… will you marry me?" pledged Naruto, on one knee. "Oh… yes of course! Of course I will Naruto!" cried Hinata. "Alright Hinata. You can move in tomorrow. I'll accompany you back to the Hyuuga compound, and if your dad gets angry about this, I'll kick his ass!" "Naruto, you know you shouldn't say things like that!" said Hinata.

After reaching the Hyuuga compound, Hinata said "Naruto, you can wait out here, Ill be fine." "Hinata…. alright. See you in a minute." said Naruto. Then Hinata walked inside. "WHAT!" screamed Hiashi. "You and that FOX are having a child? How is this possible?" "You see father, we were on a mission and then…." "Forget It! By doing this you have disgraced your clan! You are no longer regarded as a Hyuuga!" exclaimed Hiashi. Meanwhile outside, Kiba and Shikamaru had walked by. "Wait. So you and Hinata are getting married?!" said Kiba. "Well, I mean it's not that surprising! We've been dating a whole year! Plus Shikamaru and Temari got married too!" said Naruto. "Well…. It's just I always thought you and Sakura would get together man…" said Kiba. "Nah, Sakura's too dangerous for someone like Naruto to be around." said Shikamaru. "SHIKAMARU!" said Naruto. "Why do you always have to be such a downer.." said Naruto. Then, hearing the yelling of Hiashi, Naruto said "Shoot, looks like theres some trouble in there. Gotta go!" and with that, Naruto ran inside.

"But father!" exclaimed Hinata "that means if our child is born with the Byakugan then…" "yes it would receive the curse mark" said Hiashi. "NOT ON MY WATCH IT WON'T YOU JERK!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran through the door. "Plus, the child won't be a Hyuuga! Hinata is marrying me, meaning it will be an Uzumaki child!" "What!? You two are engaged?" Said Hiashi. "Thats right we are!" said Naruto. Therefore, you can't do crud about our child. "Hinata, you do know that you would no longer receive the Hyuuga benefits anymore correct?" "Yes father. I do" said Hinata. ""Then there is no more to talk about. Goodbye."

Hinata and Naruto walked to his place.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Hopefully the next chapter will come out in a few days (:.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Home

Hinata Is 4 Months Pregnant.

Hinata was scared, "Why is this happening!?" she thought as she slept. Then, as her dream ended, she woke up with a start. "Hinata-Chan!" she heard a familiar voice say. "Breakfast!" said Naruto, from downstairs. Hinata had been living with Naruto for about a month now. She walked downstairs. "Woah… your starting to…" he never finished his sentence. "I know I'm showing OK!" yelled Hinata. Naruto knew pregnant women were emotional, but not this emotional!

"Woah,woah Hinata, It's fine. You look beautiful!" "R…Really?" said Hinata. She had never been complemented like that before. "Wow. Sorry I snapped like that Naruto!" said Hinata. "Nahhh, it's all good." said Naruto. Hinata and Naruto decided to go to the markets. "So Hinata, where to?" asked Naruto. "Hmm, maybe a clothing store that sells maternity fit clothes?" said Hinata. "Hmmm. Are there any around here?" asked Naruto? "Of course there are IDIOT!" said Hinata! "God Hinata, you don't need to be so mean…." "I know right?" chimed a voice from the distance. "Choji! Ino!" exclaimed Hinata! "So Hinata, I here a certain Knucklehead got you pregnant huh?" said Ino, giving Naruto a dirty look. "Hey! It's not a bad thing!" said Naruto, surprised. "Wait you got Hinata pregnant, Naruto!? Spiky Human Boulder!" "OWWW! God Choji, the hell was that for!" exclaimed Naruto. "Sorry, I sort of lost it there. But seriously, innocent little Hinata is pregnant?!" said Choji. "Yes Choji, she is." said Ino in a preschool-teacher like voice. Anyway, Hinata and I need to go shopping now.

Bye!

Hope you liked chapter 2! A bit less interesting but the next chapter is gonna pick up the speed!


End file.
